1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorcycle accessories, and more specifically to impact protector motorcycle accessories. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to motorcycle accessories protecting the front fork from impact.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vehicles are generally exposed to exterior impacts from road or off-road conditions. For example, debris may be located on a roadway or impact a vehicle after being struck by an adjacent vehicle. Depending on the nature of the impact material and type of impact, damage to the vehicle may be superficial or structural.
Off-road motorcycles are typically driven in conditions where impacts to the motorcycle are common. As a result, many types of guards are found in the art to protect various parts of a motorcycle against impact.
One commonly guarded motorcycle part is the front brake disc. The front brake disc is a disc mounted to the front wheel on one side, and is part of the motorcycle braking system. Numerous examples of front brake disc guards are found in the prior art. A front brake disc guard is typically mounted to the lower end of the front fork on the disc brake side, and covers the outer side of the front disc brake between the front side of the front fork and the front brake caliper mounted to the rear side of the front fork. The front brake disc guard is traditionally disc-shaped with a circular sector portion removed. The front brake disc guard may be mounted in a variety of ways, typically utilizing existing front fork, axle, or brake caliper bolts.
While front brake disc guards are generally designed to protect the front brake disc from impact and damage, the bottom ends of the front fork are also susceptible to damage sustained while riding. Some front disc brakes are designed to install from the side of the lower end of the front fork, then wrapping around the bottom of the lower end of the front fork before terminating in the disc guard shape.